Chuck vs 2010 Olympics
by writer321
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are relaxing because the show is not due to return until September. They are quickly alerted that they are needed in NY for the Winter Olympics. Note: Takes places in the year 2010.


Chuck Vs. The 2010 Olympics

Sarah Walker walked into Chuck Bartowski's hotel room at seven o'clock in the morning. She crossed over to the windows. As she was pulling up the blinds, she said, "You ready to go? We have a new assignment." Chuck sat up slowly and replied, "What assignment? We don't start again until September." Sarah raised her eyebrow and answered, "We work for the CIA, so there is no down time." Chuck grudgingly got up and headed to the bathroom. On his way out, he said, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes." After a few moments, Chuck reentered the room and took a seat on the sofa. He picked up a newspaper, which was dated December 23, 2010, and asked, "What sort of assignment were we given?" Sarah took a seat across from him, and she answered, "We're heading to New York, the Big Apple, because the Olympic Finals are being held there this year." Chuck looked up from his newspaper and replied, "Cool, I've always wanted to see a hockey game." Sarah got up and said, "I guess it's your lucky day, not only are you going to see a game, you are going to take part in it." Chuck dropped his magazine in shock and asked, "What do you mean?" Sarah replied, "I need you to get close to the action, so that you can see if you flash on any of the Russian players. There will be more time to discuss this on the plane, we must leave now." Chuck and Sarah retrieved all of their belongings including Chuck's PC Gamer magazine, Sarah's IPhone, and her handbag. They rushed out the door, but Chuck lagged behind Sarah.

As they entered the LA International Airport, Chuck and Sarah headed to the baggage check in station. Chuck, the nerdy one, had to take out all of his gadgets including his Sidekick III, PSP, and Nintendo DS. Sarah was a CIA officer, so they were able to head directly to the plane. As they took their first class seats, Chuck asked for a pillow. Sarah, on the other hand, took out her laptop and began reviewing their mission. As she was working hard on her laptop, Chuck nervously looked out the window, hugging his pillow for comfort. Sarah looked at Chuck, a first time flier, and laughed. About five hours later, the pilot came over the intercom. He announced the weather and said they would be landing shortly. Chuck grabbed his PC Gamer Magazine, winner of the best gaming magazine award, and he began to read. When the plane had landed, Chuck and Sarah walked off the plane and headed to their luggage. They reached their hotel in Manhattan, New York and finally began discussing tomorrow's operations.

The next morning, Sarah walked into Chuck's hotel room and shook him out of bed. She told Chuck to be down in the lobby in ten minutes, for they had much to do. Ten minutes later, Chuck ran down to the lobby, grabbed a newspaper, and met Sarah in the parking lot. They got into their rental vehicle, and Sarah told him the plan. Chuck was going to be a sub on the United States national team, and he was going to try and flash on the opposing Russian players. There was reason to believe that one of the Russian players was part of an Anti-Olympic terrorist group and was planning to blow up Madison Square Garden. Chuck was glad to hear that he was not going to have to play, but he was a bit worried skating for the first time. Sarah calmly told Chuck, "Don't worry, I'm taking you over to Central Park and teaching you how to ice skate." Chuck, feeling relieved, answered, "I didn't know that you knew how to ice skate." Sarah started the car, and started to pull out of the lot as she answered, "Of course I know, its standard training for every CIA recruit." Sarah backed out into the street, and started driving.  
Chuck was in the US locker room, surrounded by the greatest hockey players in the world, yet he could not shake the feeling of nervousness. Martin Brodeur, a goalie from the NJ Devils, said to Chuck, "What team do you play on?" Chuck winked at Marty, and he quickly realized stating, "Oh you're the new rookie? I got it." The game was just about to begin. Chuck began to walk out on the ice; however, he slipped on his way to the bench. The crowded roared with laughter. Sarah sat right above Chuck in the stands. "Anything yet? she said. Chuck shook his head. "By the way, nice fall back there." said Sarah. Chuck looked back at her and gave her a dirty look. The game soon began. Chuck was sitting on the bench and was trying to get a look at every player on the Russian side. He had not flashed yet; therefore, he was getting antsy. Sarah was not helping by asking him if he flashed every two minutes. Chuck heard a big crash and looked up. He saw that a defense man on the Russian side had knocked out their left wing. The coach of the U.S. team looked over to the bench and hollered, "Number 99, on the ice, now!" Chuck looked down the bench and saw that no one was moving and he wondered why. He suddenly realized that he was in fact number 99. He quickly looked up at Sarah, and she looked just as shocked as he was. The coach called him again; thus, he got up and climbed over the boards. He lost his grip and landed face first on to the ice. He unsuccessfully tried to stand up until his teammates came over and helped him up. Chuck started skating down the ice, and he looked at the opposite goal. He made eye-contact with the Russian goal tender and flashed. He saw swirling images of the goalie meeting with other Russian terrorists and planning to place a bomb in the Garden. He quickly regrouped and skated over to his bench. He motioned to Sarah that the goalie was the terrorist, and she hurried to notify the other agents. Chuck was about to leave the game when he was grabbed by one of his teammates who said, "Hey mate, it's a 3-3 game, where do you think you're going?" Chuck skated to the Russian side of the rink and stared down the goalie. He turned around and saw that Pittsburgh's Sidney Crosby had taken a shot. It hit the boards and was heading straight towards Chuck. He quickly put up his stick in defense and closed his eyes. He felt the puck hit his stick, and it headed towards the goal. The fans scream wildly, and Chuck opened his eyes to see that the puck had trickled inside the net. He had scored, and the U.S. had won the gold medal.

When the game was finished, CIA agents were waiting for the Russian goalie, Vladimir Saadak. The agents tied him up; therefore, they were able to counter his plans. When Chuck walked out of the locker room to Sarah, he was congratulated by the rest of the CIA agents. Sarah told him of what had happened with Vladimir and informed him of how many lives he had saved. Chuck was glad for this, but was even happier to realize that he had survived his first hockey game.


End file.
